In order to be highly effective in catching fish, such as bass, it is necessary to replicate the bait animals, fish, and insects that they prefer for food as closely as possible including sound, shape, and motion.
Much of the prior art remote controlled fishing lures focus in one way or another on using discrete outdated technology such as a vibrating motor for vibration only and have no legs or tail. The fish lures of the prior art are often expensive to make and fragile. The fishing lure disclosed here utilizes modern surface mount technology to produce either or both audible bait sounds and lifelike motion in a robust, mechanically simple, and inexpensive design.
Related prior art patents and published patent applications include U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,556; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0257418; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0200125; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,920,714; 7,055,280; 6,836,995; 6,804,909; 6,789,347; 6,910,294; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0014031; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,449,895; 6,581,319, 6,035,574; 5,894,692; 5,535,538; 5,321,905; 5,105,573; 4,922,647; 4,380,132; 3,841,012; 7,207,135; 7,080,476; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0150151; U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,287; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0115788; U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,291; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0154642; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0104250; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0088165; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,617; 5,172,510; 4,980,987; 4,884,359; 4,858,370; 4,700,501; 4,676,020; 4,581,841; 4,594,806; 4,468,879, 4,177,597; 4,133,135; 3,465,464; and 3,457,667.
What is needed is a fishing lure device which broadcasts the actual or simulated recorded bait creature sound and/or motion from a replicated bait creature body in the water either automatically or controlled by the fisherman.